


Cabin Hunger

by Drallak



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drallak/pseuds/Drallak
Summary: Fluffy Cabin happenings in day 10 of Ray route. Hunger stops for no amount of cuteness.





	Cabin Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is short and sweet, just like me! I'm hoping to write more, but I'm never too sure..
> 
> Thank you to CherieoftheDragons for inspiring my start to writing!

Gwen looked up from her 5 star level sudoku she found from the stack of old papers in the corner. The boy with bleached pink hair typed away at his laptop with his slender fingers. His hair curled in a messy fit after running with her for so long. The dark bags under his eyes made his minty eyes glow. The white dress shirt he wore showed off more neck than his tuxedo’s did, and Gwen could see a little scar near the bottom of his neck. She stared at it wondering if that was from his mother.. and if he had others.

She must have spaced out because Saeran was suddenly looking at her calling her name. She started and he asked, “Are you feeling alright?” His eyes were curious and he was blushing slightly under her intense gaze.

“Oh.. yeah. I was just thinking.”

“..Okay.. yeah, alright.” He looked like he wanted to say more, but didn’t know how to go about it. He gave a worried glance at her before turning back to his work. “..Thank you for staying here with me.” He said softly.

Gwen smiled, “Thank you for saving me, Saeran.” She could see the blush deepen on his cheeks as he looked down at his hands in embarrassment and shame. He was the one who brought her into danger in the first place, and he even became a danger to her himself. Gwen stood and walked to Saeran, seeing his hands beginning to shake. She rested her hand on his shoulder and kissed his messy white-pink head. He smelled of chemicals and lavender. “Thank you for letting me stay with you,” she murmured.

She moved to withdraw but his arms were suddenly around her waist and they were hugging, Saeran still sitting with his head against her chest. She entwined her fingers in his messy curls and stroked his back. They stayed In each other’s warmth for what seemed like an eternity.

Then Gwen’s stomach rumbled.

Saeran pulled back laughing, causing Gwen to blush in embarrassment. “I’m sorry,” He chuckled, his eyes full of love. “I should finish up my work so I can make you something to eat.” His genuine smile amazed her.

She stuttered out, “N-nono.. Y-you don’t have to rush. I can make something for the both of us...” She muttered on, “or at least try.”

His smile widened. “I’ll come help you when I’m done then?”

“Sure,” she smiled. “Is there something specific you want?”

He thought for a moment, his arms still hooked around her waist. “Hmmm.. Maybe something sweet?” His childlike tone made Gwen giggle. “I’ll try my best.” She ruffled his hair and then headed to the kitchen to see what she could put together.

 

He sat there in a daze, the lingering warmth and sweet scent of her making him dizzy.


End file.
